It's All Fun and Games Till Foxy Walks In
by Sugarkitty7000
Summary: Thanks to Blackstar's late night horror research, the gang have to play the new horror game that taking the gaming internet by storm, Five Nights at Freddy's. Who will be the last Meister or Weapon left standing? Rated T for this game ISN'T CHILD FRIENDLY!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is really weird but I kinda have a love/hate relationship with 5 nights at Freddy's, I played a while ago and made to night 3 without crying… I HAATE NIGHT 4! But yeah I was like a few days ago "Hey, what if Kid played this, would he get scared? How would the others react?" and I thought it would be good-ish. If you want to write more stuff like this, just write a review, K~?!**

_**I do not own anything or anyone besides the story, K~?**_

_A sound soul_

_Dwells with a sound mind_

_And a sound body_

**Soul's P.O.V.**

I bloody hate you Blackstar! Thanks to him, I'm sitting in front of my computer playing a new horror game, that's been flooding the internet, called "5 Nights at Freddy's". I not only heard of it, I've seen people play it and I don't wanna play it. I don't like the game one bit, not cause of the jump scares, but because I hate the fox one. I'm fine with the others but I HATE the fox with a passion.

For all the people who are lucky not to hear of this game, when you play this game, you're a guard at this place called 'Freddy Fazbear's Pizza' and basic all the electronic mascots try to kill you. There's four of them which is a bear with a top hat, a bunny with a bow, a duck –or chicken- with a bib saying 'let's eat!' and a pirate FOX! I'm not scared of the fox, he just feels like a rage quit button.

I've been avoiding playing this game till Blackstar told everyone to play it, so now I'm here. I started the game and got the 'scary' phone call.

**Maka's P.O.V.**

"Hello? Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night." I got a phone call, great. I don't anything about this game, I think Soul complained about it a few times but I never listened. "Hello?" I replied to the phone guy, I know he won't hear me but I like talking to the game, makes me feel like I'm in the game. "Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?" The phone guy continued.

"Okay." I replied, I started clicking around. I found the cameras that you're meant to look at the- HOLY CRAP THEY'RE SO CREEPY! I looked the mascots, there was a bunny, bear and duck.

"Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, I-It's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or a person. Upon discovering the damage or death have occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced." The phone guy continued.

"THIS IS FOR CHILDREN!?" I scream, they were so creepy, how could kids like this stuff? "WAIT PEOPLE DIED!?" Crap, I'm so screwed. Calm down Maka, this a game, I took a deep breath and let him finished.

"Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay. So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh... Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?"

"No, I don't know!" I yelled at it. I knew from that moment, I hated this game.

**Liz's P.O.V.**

I don't wanna play this game, I don't wanna play this game, I don't wanna play this game, I don't wanna play this game anymore! Nothing happened beside phone guy telling me everything scary that happened here, this is a horror game and I don't wanna play this game!

"Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchmen here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to... forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort... and death."

"B-but I wanna live" I whined.

"Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh. Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up."

"WAIT WHAT!?" Shit, I'm going to die!

"But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night." He hung up. "N-NO COME BACK PLEASE!" I remember him telling me about saving power, how much did I have? 95%, that's good, right? I don't know! I know! I'll put the doors down it will be perfect! After all, if I run out of power and the doors are down then there will be no power to pull the doors up! I'm such a genius.

I pushed the buttons for the doors and looked at the cameras, damn they look so creepy.

**Kid's P.O.V.**

Disgusting, everything disgusting. Nothing in this game is symmetrical. I going to kill Blackstar for showing such disgusting game as this. I looked at the cameras to see a chicken and bear, wait, there was a purple rabbit, right? I flicked around trying to find the rabbit, I mean yes I was told they move but still. I finally found the rabbit in the backstage with all the other suits, well heads of the suits. The rabbit was staring at the camera with black demon-like eyes and smiling with teeth. It scared me a bit, since its symmetry was off. I looked at the time, 2 am, and how much power did I have let? 67%, that's good, I think.

I flicked around the cameras more till it was 4 am, two more hours till night 1 was over. Crap, I had 22%, how did that happen?! Looking around to see the chicken was out!

**Patty's P.O.V.**

Kyhahahaha! Big sis and Kiddo-kun are going to have nightmares for weeks, the ducky is asymmetrical and scary! And it's outside my door, Kyhahahaha! I shut the door and said, "Ducky can't get in! Ducky can't get in" I soon heard big sis scream in the other room.

**Liz's P.O.V.**

It didn't work it didn't work it didn't work it didn't work it didn't work it didn't work! I ran out of power quickly and the doors are open, there's no lights and I can hear music. It's creepy and- HOLY SHIT I CAN SEE EYES AND TEETH GLOW! THE BEAR IS HERE THERE BEAR IS HERE! Soon it became pitch black and silence. "Is it over?" I said in a whiny voice. Then a jump scare happened, the bear jumped on screen and it screamed at me as I screamed back. I hid under my desk and cried. I hate this game, I don't wanna play anymore.

_Liz –died on night 1 at 2 am cause she ran out of power thanks to her 'smart' idea-_

**Blackstar's P.O.V.**

The amazing Blackstar only one word to describe my problem, "fuck". I was running out of power and- SHIT! DUCK IS COMING! I shut the door on my right and looked at stage, Freddy –the bear- was there, I lost where the bunny was. I started to freak out, but being the amazing star I am, I hid my fear and continued to look. Fuck, I can't find him! Blackstar, you're surpassing God, stop acting like a scaredy-cat Liz and man up. I was putting the camera down to see if the duck was still there but I found the bunny, it was face to face with me and it was screaming at me. I screamed very Godly-like at it and fell of my chair.

_Blackstar –died on night 1 at 5am cause the bunny 'loved him to death'-_

**Tsubaki's P.O.V.**

I heard Blackstar's girly scream, poor Blackstar. I'm not much of a gamer nor a fan of horror games but I wasn't that scared of them, well, kind of. It was 6 am and heard children scream with delight in the game. I made it which made me smiled, after all, for someone who hardly watches nor play horror before I did well. I wonder how Maka is doing at it.

**Maka's P.O.V.**

I made it, I made it through that nightmare called a 'game'. "Yes!" I said, throwing my fist in the air. I won the game, or so I thought. I soon remember that it was called "5 night's at Freddy's" not one night. Crap, I have to play more. "Fine, let's continued" I gulped and started playing Night 2.

_Night 1 survivors are:_

_Maka_

_Soul_

_Death the kid_

_Patty _

_Tsubaki_

**AN: Hey~! Hope you like my idea of the SE gang playing this~! I'm still working on chapter eight (teehee, 8) of **_**Just Let Me Die **_**so don't worry, I just felt like doing a short story about this game. Anyway, this story might be about 5 or so chapters long. If you have no idea what 5 nights at Freddy's is, then you're lucky because this game gave me nightmares for three nights. I have a love-hate thing for this. But yeah, anyway see ya, K~?!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: HEY~! I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter~! I don't how my friend will react to this since she isn't a horror person and she never knew this game exists till I told her about it FOREVER AGO! Really, I think I started writing when **_**Just Let Me Die **_**chapter 2 was posted! **

_**I do not own anything or anyone besides the story, K~?**_

**Maka's P.O.V.**

I jumped almost as soon as I started as the phone ringed, the phone guy was back. In this game, I think his my only friend.

"Uh, hello? Hello? Uh, well, if you're hearing this then you made it to day two, uh, congrats!" He started, "Yeah, I wish I died on the first night." I half told myself, half told the phone guy. Why did I continued playing?

**Soul's P.O.V.**

"Uh, I-I won't talk quite as long this time since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses. Uhh, it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while I talk just to make sure everyone's in their proper place, you know."

"Yeah yeah, I know this already" I did as the guy on the phone told me and checked on everyone.

"Uh... Interestingly enough, Freddy himself doesn't come off stage very often. I heard he becomes a lot more active in the dark though, so, hey, I guess that's one more reason not to run out of power, right? I-I also want to emphasize the importance of using your door lights. There are blind spots in your camera views, and those blind spots happen to be right outside your doors."

"I know, I had the duck on my ass thanks to you" I said in a pissed voice, I still hate this game. However, Blackstar said whoever beat the game will get a prize of their chose. I grinned at the thought of my prize. Maka in a sexy bunny suit, calling me master. Yeah, I have a mind of a sick person, I know. But even cool guys like me day dream this shit.

"So if-if you can't find something, or someone, on your cameras, be sure to check the door lights. Uh, you might only have a few seconds to react... Uh, not that you would be in any danger, of course. I'm not implying that." He continued.

"Me? In danger? Of course not!" I said very sarcastically.

"Also, check on the curtain in Pirate Cove from time to time. The character in there seems unique in that he becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time. I guess he doesn't like being watched. I don't know. Anyway, I'm sure you have everything under control! Uh, talk to you soon." He finished, hanging up on me.

"Yeah know him, still hate the bloody fox." I said truthfully. I really do hate that fox with a deep passion.

**Kid's P.O.V.**

I saw something strange, it seemed like a hesitation. It had the bear and then the rabbit with dead black eyes and soon a text saying "It's me" I don't get it. I kept checking the cameras, only the rabbit has moved. Great…

"Bloody rabbit" I hissed at myself. The rabbit was in the West Hall Corner. I kept looking around, the chicken is now in the Dining Hall. I closed the cameras and checked the door, the rabbit was there. I quickly shut it and cured under my breath, damnit the rabbit scared me. When did he get there?

I looked at the time and power, it was one am and I had 72%. I don't think that's a good job well done. I opened the door, it was still there. I shut it again, if he just going to stay there then I'm screwed big time.

**Tsubaki's P.O.V.**

It's one am and I have 75% power left, I say this is going pretty well. The bunny is the only one out, the fox has his head out of the curtain but that's it… hopefully. I soon found the bunny at my door and I shut it in an instance. I flicked around the cameras more, the duck was also out and the bear is looking at me, creepy. I sighed, I hate horror type games, why can't people make them nicer? I looked at the door again, she was gone now that's good.

It quickly became three am as I began to worry. I was checking on the lights when I found out that it didn't work.

"No, please no" I begging calmly. I clicked on my mouse more, it did nothing. Crap, no. I tried the other side, it worked but the left side wasn't. This isn't good. I looked at the cameras to see where everyone was, I was glad to find everyone still. I got off my cameras and tried the door again, after the second click the doors started working.

**Patty's P.O.V.**

I was flicking around, laughing at all the silly animals! They looked funny, kyhaha!

"I know! I'll name all of you!" I yelled at the funny animals. I looked at the doors with the light to see bunny.

"Your name will be… BOW!" I yelled at the bunny before shutting the door on it! I looked out the other door, ducky was there! "And your name will be… DUCKY!" I closed the door on him as well and open the cameras to look at them to see pretty foxy.

"And your name is… CAPTAIN GIRAFFE SIR!" Finally I saw the bear.

"Finally your name will be… FRED!" I pointed at Fred, who was looking at me through the cameras. I looked around and saw a picture saying 'Celebrate!'

I feel like celebrating!

**Soul's P.O.V.**

It was five am and the duck was on me, shit. I shut the door and looked at the other one, the bunny was there. I also shut that door.

"Why do I have to work here? I'm sure these guys can take care of themselves if a robber comes in!" I hissed at the computer, if I die tonight I'm going to kill people. I'm going to play this game for no reason! I want my sexy bunny suit! I looked around, I had 15% left, if I die now I'm going to be pissed!

**Maka's P.O.V.**

I run out of power, this is bad! The whole room is dark, and I can hear creepy music! I turned to the left to seen the bears glowing eyes and mouth, I'm in for it now! I shut my eyes waiting for the jumps care when I heard bells, I looked up at the screen. I… lived? YES! I lived! It said six am, I beat night two! Now I'm ready, I feel like I can beat this game for sure! I will win!

_Night 2 survivors are:_

_Maka_

_Soul_

_Death the kid_

_Patty_

_Tsubaki_

**AN: Hey guys~! Hope chapter 2 was good, I thought I will some people's pov in some chapters more than others. No one died tonight but next night someone will die, maybe even more than one person, MWHAHA~! Anyway, this isn't very long (I'm sorry) but nothing good happens in night 2 besides bonnie moving around. Anyway see ya around, K~!? **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hello my kittens of destruction~! I'm glad you people like this meow! I wasn't too sure about this at first many since this game wouldn't get many crossovers… I thought. There's a lot more than I thought, still not millions, but still a lot. However, SE crossover with this, there's only 2 including my one. But I still enjoyed reading it~! Anyway, I'm sorry if I get anything wrong in this game, about this game or what happens on this or that night. I'm not re-searching or anything, I'm doing things based on my gameplay and other youtubers, like Pewdiepie and Markiplier. So sorry anyway, Night 3 everyone~! WHO WILL DIE TONIGHT~!? MWHAHAHA~!**

_**I do not own anything or anyone besides the story, K~?**_

**Tsubaki's P.O.V.**

Night three, how a non-horror person like me made it this far without dying, I don't even know. Hopefully my luck will continue through tonight. I remember Blackstar talking about a prize for the winner, if I win I wonder what I will get out of this? Hmmmmm, maybe Blackstar cleaning? No, I'm not that mean. Maybe when I win I'll cook everyone a nice meal. Yeah, that sounds good.

However, I snapped out my thoughts when I heard the phone ring. Wonder what my friend will talk about this time.

**Soul's P.O.V.**

''Hello, hello? Hey you're doing great! Most people don't last this long. I mean, you know, they usually move on to other things by now. I'm not implying that they died. Th-th-that's not what I meant."

"No of course not, cause no one would die here! Bloody idiot." I hissed at phone guy, I wasn't all that mad but at the same time I don't feel like playing a horror game with cheap jump-scares and a fox that would piss off anyone. But at the same time, as Maka would say, I need to be POSITIVE! I felt my teeth grinding just thinking about how many times she told me that, I think I'm becoming like her. Not cool at all.

"Uh, anyway I better not take up too much of your time. Things start getting real tonight." He continued. "Uh... Hey, listen, I had an idea: if you happen to get caught and want to avoid getting stuffed into a Freddy suit, uhh, try playing dead! You know, go limp. Then there's a chance that, uh, maybe they'll think that you're an empty costume instead. Then again if they think you're an empty costume, they might try to... stuff a metal skeleton into you. I wonder how that would work. Yeah, never mind, scratch that. It's best just not to get caught."

"Yeah, how the hell would a skeleton fit into me? I wonder how many fan-girls of this game wrote a fanfiction about that!?" I said, checking the cameras.

**Maka's P.O.V.**

I looked around as phone guy was talking, only the chicken is out. Everyone else was in their place, good. I flicked around until I got to West Hall Corner to see a picture of the bear, only it was a yellow-gold like colour, strange.

"Um... Ok, I'll leave you to it. See you on the flip side." Phone guy finished before hanging up. I placed the camera down to see a yellow-gold bear like in the poster in the middle of my office. It was wearing a black top hat and it looked limped. I of course, jumped seeing the bear. However there was more. It had pictures of a demon-eyed purple bunny and the bear with realistic bloodshot eyes. After the pictures, the screen quickly when black with a text saying "It's me"

I quickly got the cameras back up to hide the costume.

"WHAT WAS THAT!? I WAS NOT SEEING THING! THAT HAPPENED, WHAT'S GOING ON!?" I yelled, that scared me almost to death, ok, not literally but still. I continued to ramble to myself about what just happened as I looked at the cameras. I swear, even though I never play game unless someone makes me, a game has never made me so jumpy like how I am now.

I think wearing headphones makes things worst however. I can hear every little sound this game has, but at the same time I wouldn't have survived this long if it weren't for the headphones.

I looked at the cameras again, the chicken was getting closer.

**Patty's P.O.V.**

Ducky was close, yay! I like Ducky, his looks weird and chubby! I like weird and chubby a lot! I looked at my power-thing, I had 72%, kyhaha! I looked around at my cameras again. Kyhaha, Ducky ran away Ducky ran away Ducky ran away! Silly Ducky ran into the dining area.

I looked around more, Bow and Fred was still in their places. I think Captain Giraffe Sir is inside the broken tent thing still. I looked around for Ducky again. Aww, I can't find Ducky. I keep hearing weird noises in my ears, is big sis going through the kitchen again? I took off my headphones, can't hear a thing. Is that sound in the game? Oh well. I put my headphones back on and played around some more. It's 3 am and I can see Captain Giraffe Sir looking through the curtains.

**Kid's P.O.V.**

Asymmetrical fox, how disgusting hideous. I flicked around some more, the chicken is gone. I can't find him but he isn't at my door, that's a relief. It's three am, and I have 44%. Is that enough power? I have no clue. I looked around, all of the animatronic animal are out, this isn't good.

"When did they get out?" I questioned myself. I looked around, where have they ran off to!? The rabbit was in the room with all the suits. I finally found the chicken, which is in the restroom, staring into the camera. The (asymmetrical) fox still starting staring at me now, where the bear was nowhere to been seen. I panic for the next few minutes, where are they damnit!? I have no clue! This could end ugly!

I flicked quickly, soon I saw the bunny at the left hand side door, and I shut it. The chicken soon was on the right hand side door, I shut that too. It was four am and I had 15% left! This isn't good! They left when I was on 5% on four am, correction, five am.

"Thanks game! Thanks!" I hissed at the computer. Great, their back. I shut the door, I had 1%. I heard a deep slow laugh in the game. This didn't give me a cheery mood at all.

"So now you're laughing at me!? Thanks game!" I yelled out once again. I lost my power, no no no NO! This isn't good! Soon I heard the creepy music box sound and saw glowing teeth and eyes of the bear. Soon it all faded to black.

"Did I win?" I asked the game.

My answer was an obvious nope as the bear jumped at me and screamed at me. I screamed back, quickly hiding under the chair and whining like a pathetic child. "Asymmetrical bear!" I cried.

_Death the kid –died on Night 3 at 5 am, may he forever have nightmares that he died on an odd-numbered night by an asymmetrical bear- _

**Maka's P.O.V.**

"Come on just a little longer!" I hissed at the screen, I needed to live, I HAD to live. I had 4% on five am. The fox is out of the curtain but still in Pirate Cove, the chicken was East Hall Corner, the bunny was outside my left door and the bear was unknown! Now I had 3% power left. NO!

I quickly sighed in relief when I heard the children cheered and the clock go to six am. I lived once again!

"Haha! I win game, and I will sadly sound like Blackstar saying this but, I WILL destroy you game!" I yelled, punching my fist into the air.

**Soul's P.O.V.**

And once again the cool guy comes through again! I can already see my beautiful Maka in that sexy bunny suit around the corner. I felt a creepy and toothy grin crawl across my cool face just thinking about it.

**Tsubaki's P.O.V.**

"Phew! That night was rough." I said to myself alone. I smiled, I made it past night three. I hope night four isn't too bad.

**Patty's P.O.V.**

"Kyhaha! I win I win I win!" I sang my happy tune, because I did win. Stupid Ducky and friends couldn't hurt me if the tried!

_Night 3 survivors are:_

_Maka_

_Soul _

_Patty_

_Tsubaki_

**AN: I'M SO SORRY KIDDO-KUN! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! Anyway, sorry this was short again, this is a fun night but I didn't really feel like doing much for this chapter. Sorry again, but yeah, my friends will be surprized since I killed Kiddo-kun is this~! But yeah, I did this whole chapter in one day, and I also edited and posted another chapter of **_**Just Let Me Die **_**as well. Aya-chan had a BIG day. Anyway, see ya around my kitties of destruction, K~?!**


End file.
